plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pogo Zombie
:Może chodziło ci o Pogo Bouncera z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Pogo Zombie – zombie pojawiający się w Plants vs. Zombies. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się podczas rozgrywania poziomu 4-8, który należy do etapu Mgła. Pogo Zombie potrafi przeskakiwać nad roślinami przy pomocy swojego drążka pogo, podobnie jak Pole Vaulting Zombie, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do niego może robić to nieograniczoną ilość razy. Może jednak utracić swój drążek i tym samym tą umiejętność, jeśli wpadnie na Tall-nuta lub Magnet-shroom mu go zabierze. Jest 19. zombie pojawiającym się w Adventure Mode. Etymologia Nazwa "Pogo Zombie" pochodzi od dodania wyrazu Pogo, który jest skrótem od drążka pogo, do zombie. Opis w Suburban Almanac POGO ZOMBIE Pogo Zombie hops to bypass your defenses. Toughness: medium Special: hops over plants Weakness: magnet-shroom Sproing! Sproing! Sproing! That's the sound of a powerful and effective zombie doing what he does best. TŁUMACZENIE POGO ZOMBIE Pogo Zombie podskakuje, by ominąć twoją linię obrony. Wytrzymałość: średnia Umiejętność specjalna: przeskakuje nad roślinami Słabość: magnet-shroom Bę! Bę! Bę! To dźwięk potężnego i skutecznego zombie robiącego to, co umie najlepiej. Występowanie *Adventure Mode: 4-8, 4-9, 4-10, 5-4, 5-10 *Mini-games: Pogo Party, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap *Puzzle Mode: Another Chain Reaction, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand: Roof *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, Survival: Endless i wszystkie Survival (Hard) *Co-op Mode: Co-op Roof, wszystkie Co-op Hard, Co-op Zomboss *Pozostałe: Versus Mode Strategie Rośliny, które najlepiej się sprawdzają przeciwko Pogo Zombie to: Split Pea, Tall-nut, Starfruit, Magnet-shroom i Gloom-shroom. Tall-nut jest wstanie zablokować tego zombie, gdyż nie będzie on mógł przez niego przeskoczyć. Wall-nut w tym wypadku nie jest skuteczny, gdyż jest zbyt niski, by uniemożliwić przeskoczenie. Można także wykorzystać Magnet-shrooma, który zabierze drążek pogo i też spowoduje, że Pogo Zombie nie będzie mógł przeskoczyć nad innymi roślinami. Dobrze sprawdzą się także rośliny, które mogą atakować Pogo Zombie stojąc na innych liniach np. Starfruit. Blisko początku linii można posadzić również Split-Pea, mogący atakować Pogo Zombie, nawet gdy przeskoczy on nad nim. W ostateczności można użyć Squasha, gdy Pogo Zombie znajdzie się zbyt blisko domu gracza lub krańca linii i nie jest w stanie zaatakować go żadna roślina. Należy pamiętać, że masło wyrzucone przez Kernel-pulta nie zatrzymuje Pogo Zombie, gdy jest on nadal na swoim drążku, jednak zadaje ono w dalszym ciągu mu obrażenia. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z czterech zombie, odpornych na jakikolwiek sposób unieruchomienia, włączając w to Ice-shrooma i masło Kernel-pulta. Działa to tylko, gdy nadal ma przy sobie swoje pogo. **Pozostałe zombie to: Dr. Zomboss, Zomboni i Balloon Zombie. *Jest jedynym zombie, który może przeskoczyć roślinę więcej niż jeden raz (nie dotyczy, gdy zetknie się z Tall-nutem albo Magnet-shroom zabierze mu pogo). *Jest jednym z siedmiu zombie posiadających ekskluzywną mini-grę o sobie. *Nie może zostać zamrożony, gdy ma pogo, ale może zostać spowolniony. *Jest jedynym zombie, który jest niewrażliwy na Potato Mine, o ile nie stracił swojego pogo. en:Pogo Zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Mgła Kategoria:Mgła Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies